A New Life, and A New Start
by IloveVamps123
Summary: This starts after Tasha's Christmas party, Rose goes to find Dimitri and things get heated very fast, and That is were everything starts. Lemons. I do not own the Vampire Academy Series. My First Story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well this is my first story. I do not own Vampire Academy, I do not own NOTHING. Thank you. Enjoy : Chapter One**

As I lay in my bed, after Tasha's Christmas party, I decide it's time to take charge. I get up, change and go running out my door.

A guardian stops me outside while I'm switching buildings. I then realize its Dimitri. "Rose, what are you doing out here? It's past curfew."

"I- I was going to find you… I didn't know that you were going to be on duty," I say shivering.

He just stares at me then says, "Well, couldn't it have wait until morning, I mean, It's going around midnight (Moroi time)" After I don't say anything he sighs. He then ushers me to the building I was heading to.

"Thought you were on duty?" I ask and he just looks back at me, and doesn't answer. Thankfully we don't run into any guardians while we were walking.

He opens his door and right whenever we were both inside, I turn him around pull him down and we kiss. He responds right away. I was the one to end the kiss… which was weird. He pulls away…

"Rose… Are you trying to make this harder for us both? We can't be together, and kisses like that… makes it so much harder," He says as he leans against the wall.

I make my way over to his bed, where I sit.

"What am I supposed to do? Let you run off with Tasha? I can't let you do that Dimitri, I CAN'T!" I say already on the verge of tears (Which shows how strongly I feel about this, seeing as I never cry.)

He automatically makes his way over to me sitting on the bed beside me. "Who told you about that offer?" He sounded frustrated, but not at me…

"My mom…" I say sound like an idiot, wow… great source of details… I mom a hate, makes me hate her even more, by unknowingly breaking my heart. "So what, you're just going to leave me? " I ask sounding more like a brat then I intended to.

He looks at me, before shaking his head, while grabbing my hand… "No. I never intended for you to find out about that either, because I knew something like this would happen. I guess Tasha never got the memo." He says while leaning in to kiss me, in which I happily accept.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Vampire Academy. **

The kiss got very heated, very fast. His tongue slips into my mouth, making me groan in response. With that he takes me, and puts me in his lap, me facing him. I take of his shirt, only leaving the kiss for a very short time. I break the kiss again, only to take of my shirt, which thankfully, I don't wear a bra to bed, so a piece of clothing we don't need to take off.

He groans when he sees this and I feel his already very hard member growing against my stomach. He takes my hand and has me feel it, "Do you know how many times I've gotten like this… just thinking about you, or seeing you?"

"What do you do about it?" I ask in his hear making him shiver while I nibble on his ear.

"I touch myself, and while I'm doing it, I think about you hair, your eyes, your beautiful lips, your beautiful breasts… I think about every part of your body," He says running his hand up and down my back.

He then takes me and turns us around to be I'm lying on the bed. Start to unbuckle his pants as he kisses my neck… making me smile. I slide off his pants finding tight, black boxers. That gives me a very good view of how big he his, and oh he's big…

He then takes off my pants leaving me in nothing but a thong. Perfect choice for what's happening. His hands slips down feeling the soaked part of my panties, making me moan. He then slips off my panties. After that I start to moving my lowering and upper body against his, while he kisses my neck.

He moans moving his body along with mine, creating AMAZING friction. I then start to take off his boxers. When they are off, his erection springs out, making me feel like I can cum right here.

After a few very long kisses he lines me up with him. "Are you sure?" He asks teasing me with his tip. All I can do is nod, and with that he plunges in me. He stays there for a minute, asking with his eyes 'are you ok?' I start to rock my hips and that's when he starts plunging into me, hard and fast. A lot of people say the first time isn't very good… but in this case, it was amazing. I never thought anyone could be as big as Dimitri…

After my amazing first time we lay there, him stroking my back looking down at me, while I look up at him. So much love fill his eyes, and with that I fall asleep.

**A/N: So what did you think? Was that good? I hope so. I'm going to be gone for a week but, right when I get home I'll start with the new chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up naked, in Dimitri's arms. I look up at him smiling whenever I see him sleeping peacefully, a slight smile on his face. I reach up and kiss his chin, and pull back. I see his eyes flutter open and he looks down at me with a smile.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to wake you!" I say looking up at him. He just smiles, and kisses my lips.

"Shhh… I want to wake up to that every single day…" He looks into my eyes and I see everything in them. I see every single emotion he is feeling. Love, happiness, and warmth. I lay my head on his chest looking around. It's then I realize it's storming outside. I then sit up, looking around the room I see both of our clothes around the room. I look down at Dimitri, staring up at me with those beautiful brown eyes. I lean down pecking him on the lips, then, it turned into a full on make out session. I parted my lips and he took that as an invitation to slip his tongue inside my mouth, as our tongues fight for dominance, I run my hand down his hard biceps, whenever I get to his already hardening cock, I wrap my hands around it and start to stroke it.

He moans into my mouth, and I feel myself get so much wetter. "Oh baby, I want to be inside to so bad right now," He says groaning again. I look at him smiling then position myself above his hard on, sliding myself down, moaning in- sink with him. Oh god… I start to move up in down on him, soon I start going fast and fast, and the room fills with sounds of moans.

He flips up us over and starts pounding into me harder than I could ever do it sitting up like that. He hits THAT spot every time. Making me moan, almost screaming.

"Oh you dirty, dirty girl. Do you like that Roza?" He ask going harder and harder. Making me moan even more. "Do you?"

"Oh yeah," I moan, trying not to yell.

"Cum with me baby, " He says pounding in me even harder. My stomach tightens and I go over the edge, moaning his name, and he goes over with me a few seconds later.

"Oh my god!" I say right after he pulls out and collapse right beside me, breathing hard. "That was so AMAZING!"

He gives a breathy laugh as I curl up to him, He pulls me towards him, turning on his side, so we are facing each other. "You know I love you right" He asks kissing my cheek gently.

"I love you to." I say to him smiling to him. We talk for what seems like forever, until we both fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_***Reviews anyone? **_

I woke up looking in an empty bed. I sat up looking around. I get up out of bed and go into the bathroom. Dimitri was all the way dressed and brushing his teeth.

"Where are you going?" I ask afraid he might say something like 'Rose you need to go. We shouldn't' of done this.'

He laughs, "Rose… YOU have school, and I have shifts. Now, get dressed and sneak back to your dorm. I got up really early so you would have time. DO NOT go back to sleep." He spits into the sink, washes off his toothbrush, puts it down, and walks over to me. "Roza, I love you," He says before he kisses me.

"Now go get dressed, before I make our stay here even later," He says and turns away. I put on my clothes and leave the room.

I sneak back to my room, and get dressed. I decide to wear something comfortable today. I mean, I didn't get much sleep last night, and I'm SO tired. I lay down until my alarm goes off, then head to the gym.

I go in and immediately see him. He looks up from his book and smiles at me. I shut the door, and smile back.

"So let's get to work. Today we are going to spar." He says and gets up. I don't argue, no matter how much I want to use the stake, I love having contact with him. We both get on the floor and start stretching. A comfortable silence stays between him.

About five minutes later we are on the mat, in a fighting position. Sooner after that he has me on the floor, staring at me, with a smile on his face, he leans down, and kisses me. I am surprised by the way he kisses me RIGHT now but I soon start to kiss him back. We go into a full on make out session, and too soon he is telling me that it's time to go to class, I get my regular clothes on and head over to my first class.

…..

The day pasts by fast, and I always ended up thinking about the way he touched me, the way he looked whenever he slept. His big shaft… I would look back and see him looking at me, with a stern look, almost like he knew what I was thinking about. I would just smile at him and focus back on what the teacher was say. The day ended and I ended up back in training with Dimitri.

"Rose you need to pay attention," he says trying not to smile. "What were you thinking about?" He asks walking over to where I was doing my stretches. He lifts my chin up and kisses me on the lips. "So…?" He says dangerously close to my lips.

"Last night…" I whisper to reaching and kissing him. The kiss heats up and I run my tongue along his lips, asking for entrance, which he grants it to me instantly.

"Rose we can't do this here. What if someone walks in…" He says breaking the kiss. I nod and pull back, and we go on with our practice.


End file.
